The Kiss
by SoratoMichiFreak
Summary: Tai & Mimi are Romeo & Juliet and they... read the title and figure it out }:( R+R
1. Default Chapter

The Kiss

The Kiss

A/N: This story takes place in season 01, Anyway read on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tai sat bored in Ms.Smith's Class waiting for the teacher to say her big announcement 

"Class could I have your attention, this class has been chosen to do the play Romeo & Juliet everyone will be participating. I already picked your parts Tai you will be Romeo"

"What, me but I suck at acting"

"And Mimi you will be Juliet, and yes Romeo & Juliet are going to Kiss"

"What do you mean I have to Kiss Tai eewww…. I would never Kiss him"

"Well don't think I'm happy Mimi I mean I don't want to kiss you either, who would want to kiss a pink girled brat like you"

"You better shut up Tai deal with it o.k."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NEXT DAY 

The Class was in the auditorium rehearsing their lines, Mimi walked in because she was a few minutes late.

"Good Morning **JULIET"** Tai teased 

"Shut Up **ROMEO"** Mimi teased back 

Then the teacher walked in on both of them "Tai, Mimi stop this nonsense we only have one week to get this right so please stop fighting" 

"Yes, Ms.Smith" They said at the same time 

"Mimi we should stop fighting about this whole thing and start being serious. What do you say?" He said extending his hand 

"Well, alright but remember Tai I still don't like the idea of kissing you"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say" they both agreed and shook hands 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DAY OF PLAY 

It was the big day and everybody worked really hard especially Tai & Mimi (A/N: while they where rehearsing they never kissed O.k., got it, good^_^) they were all in there costumes and it was almost time to start. Tai looked really handsome in his costume and Mimi looked really pretty, they were the perfect match to be Romeo & Juliet. It was time for the big kiss scene everybody was waiting for.

Tai & Mimi were both really nervous not because of the play but because of the kiss, they were really good friends but Tai never kissed a girl and he was really nervous, it was all he could think about.

"I hope I don't blow the kiss scene, I hope I do well, I hope Mimi likes it"

Mimi was shaking, she never kissed a guy either she prayed all that week she would do well and wouldn't screw it up. Tai brought his face closer to hers and kissed her, sparks started to fly the kiss for both of them was so magical they didn't want to stop. They stopped kissing and they could hear the audience just screaming and applauding they knew they did a good job, the play was over and there was a group of girls asking for Tai's autograph 

"Ladies, Ladies please there's enough of me to go around"

Mimi went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Tai could I talk to you outside for a minute" 

"sure"

"well you know when I kissed you I felt special and well Tai I want to be with you please let me be your girlfriend"

"Mimi I feel exactly the same way when I kissed you I knew you were the only girl for me, would you let me be your boyfriend"

"Of course you could be my boyfriend but only if I could be your girlfriend"

"Deal"

They kissed again and knew they would be together forever.

THE END 

A/n: I know it sucks so sue me. Please Review^_^


	2. The Kiss (Part2)

The Kiss 2

The Kiss (Part 2) 

A/N: Here's the sequel to "The Kiss" because mad people were begging me for it. (Still takes place in season 01)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai sat in his room thinking about Mimi, he was glad she loved him. So he decided to call her

"Hey, how's my Girlfriend today?"

"Oh…just fine"

"Have any plans Friday?"

"No, I'm free, why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna to take you out to dinner"

"Tai, you don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to, I love you, you're special so I want to take you somewhere special"

"Tai, I love you too, you're special in so many way's that's why I'm with you"

Tai and Mimi where on the phone all night, they talked about all kinds of things. It was morning and they had to get ready for school, they were both tired but they didn't mind.

"Hi Mimi" He Kissed her and she smiled at him. At lunch they sat next to each other and Matt & Sora joined them.

"How come you guys are hangin' out with each other so much?"

"Matt, Mimi's my girlfriend"

"Oh…I see, you guys are great for each other"

"Mimi I'm so happy for you" Sora said proudly to her friend.

"Thanks Sora I'm happy to hear you say that. I know me and Tai were meant to be" she kissed Tai on the cheek and he held her close.

Friday finally came and Tai was dressed in a suit that he wore in his cousins wedding and he hasn't used it since then. Tai put the final touches and was off to pick up Mimi, he knocked on the door and she answered it 

"Mimi you look beautiful, like an Angel"

"Tai you're just so sweet, you look really handsome in a suit"

"What…this old thing it was just lying around in my closet, you're the one that looks good"

They took a cab a went to the restaurant, they arrived and stood in the front of the restaurant, Mimi stared at it and said "Tai, this restaurant looks really expensive are you sure you can afford it"

"Don't worry Mimi, I love you and I don't care how much I have to spend as long as were together that's the only thing that matters to me"

She smiled at him with that smile of hers, took his hand and entered together. They sat in a table for two and stared into each others eyes.

"Tai this place is beautiful"

"But not as beautiful as you"

"Oh…Tai"

"May I take your order" The waiter said 

"Yes I'll have the soup"

"Good choice sir and you Ms."

"Oh…I'll have the same thing"

"Very well two soups I will be back in a few minutes"Said the waiter

"Tai I can't believe this is our first date"

"Me neither, that's why I wanted to make it special"

The waiter came back with their soups "your soup Sir and yours Ms."

"Thank you" They both said together 

"This soup is delicious" Mimi said very pleased 

"Yeah, it's the best soup I ever tasted" 

They finished there soup and Tai stared at the people dancing and said "Hey, Mimi care to dance" He said extending his hand 

"Tai I would love to"

Tai wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they slowly danced.

"Tai this place is truly magical" 

"why?"

"Because I'm on my first date in a beautiful restaurant with the man I love very much"

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself, I wanted to make it as special as possible" They danced for a while and sat back down.

"Tai this is the best night ever"

"I know, only the best for my girl"

Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Tai is that for me?"

"Yep, open it" She opened it and it was a bracelet and it said in the front _Tai & Mimi forever._

"Tai it's beautiful, I love it" Tai put it on her wrist.

"But I didn't get you anything!!"

"Mimi you don't have to give me anything the only thing I want is you"

"Oh…Tai you're so romantic"

"Check please" The bill was $80 

"$80 Tai are you sure you have enough"

"Don't worry about it I saved my allowance for occasions like this"

He paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Tai took Mimi home and they stood in front of her door.

"Tai I had a really great time, it was really special."

"Me too, it was the best" He took her in his arms and they kissed and were like that for about 5 minutes, they parted and Tai said "Mimi I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow" 

"O.k. bye then"

"Bye"

Mimi went inside her house and thought about the night they spent together and she knew Tai and her would be together till the end of time.

~*The End*~

A/n: There I did it are you finally happy, so you better review ^_~.


End file.
